The Latest Plauge
by Demon Agito
Summary: FLCLlike KH and KHII SoraRiku and AxelRoxas everything in Traverse town is insane. Angst, Romance and humour along with craziness


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Kingdom Hearts II if i did they both would've ended diffrently...like in KH instead of Riku saying take care of her he would've said I love you Sora! and Sora would've been like i'll find you I swear then we can..

Agito: okay yeah they get the point

kk also i don't own the idea or story FLCL The kick ass people at GAINAX own that oh yeah

Agito: i hear Abenobashi is good as well..

yeah it is oh sorry yeah also the title The Latest Plauge i wrote this while listening to the song

**FLAMES WILL BE IGNORED**...cause i already know i suck heehee...

The Music i listened to while typing this: The Latest Plauge,Saku, Clever Sleazoid, Haru Sakura No Koro, Velvet, Ugly, Taste the blood, F.U.N Song, The Hamster Dance and Cartoon Heroes...so please excuse the craziness...and enjoy

Agito: lol F.U.N song...

by the way this is kinda a prelude...or somethin i don't know

this chapter is dedicated to My Twin sis who loves this song and rocks out to it...

**Chapter 1** **C**_l_o**c**_k_s...

_Dreams_ _work wonders on the mind_...

_' nothing amazing happens here, Only the everyday mundane stuff, it's just a big boring world...from my house we can see the huge plant at the edge of the town, At the same time everyday white smoke billows out from the top...I feel like it's a bad omen a thin layer of smoke so wide it covers the entire town '_ Riku was lying underneathe the bridge staring at the graffiti he wondered how people ever did that and why _' a meaningless atempt to be rembered' _he sighed biting on his lower lip _' nothing amazing ever happens here only the everyday mundane stuff'_ he slid a cigerette between his lips and lit it.

He sighed looking out his bedroom window, the red orange sunset pouring into his room " Sora dinner's ready!" "i'm coming..." He said weakly _'new stairs, new room, new kitchen, everythings new...even the smells' _He sat down and stared at the food and started eating "Honey i know this is a big change for you...but" "it's okay mom really I just miss everyone don't worry i'll get over it" He shot her one of his casual smiles and countinued eating_ ' My name is Sora Inoue, i'm 15 years old and i just moved from the islands to here leaving my friends and my best friend behind without so much as a goodbye'_ he took another bite and looked out the kitchen window _' but i guess making new friends and seeing new places won't be so bad...besides...i need the excersize' _"By the way Sora sweetheart you start school tommorow" Sora dropped his fork and looked at his mom _'fuck'._

The next day...

_'Alarm clocks always blare louder than you set them to do...like they have a mind of their own luckily for me my big brother is the alarm clock' _

"Riku are you up yet!" he wandered into the other side of the hallway to his door and opened it "Riku get up!" "I don't feel like going..." Riku covered himself with the his big blue blanket "when do you ever feel like going!" "alright Seph you win i'll get up"

Sitting down in the tub staring at the white tile, silver locks dripping wet, steam fogging up the small room "Riku Ichikawa get your ass outta there your going to school wether you like it or not!" 'missing you wherever you are...' "Riku! Get out!" ' but truth is i haven't even found you yet and already i miss your embrace' "Riku! your gonna have to get out sooner or later and when you do i'll kill you!" "alright i'm going i'm going"

"and so hell awaits...but even so...i know that there's a chance you'll be there"

"Sora sweetie you look like a doll in your uniform!" Sora's mom hugged him " yeah okay well mom i have to go" Sora wormed his way outta her hug and made it for the door he opened it and ran out his mom reached the door and waved "Alright sweetie don't talk to strangers! and don't do drugs!"

he ran across the street and headed towards his new high school 'this always happens even back home! i'm always late for the first day of school...i'm gonna look like a total idiot if i arrive late! gotta hurry up!' Sora kept running 'just like she said other side of the bridge... past the train tracks' "what the hell!" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a silver mane of hair "hmm.." he looked up at Sora " sorry i thought you needed help i mean you have silver hair and i thought you were old and junk but your like young and..." "well i do need help but not the kind of help you were willing to offer" he said standing up and dusting himself off " what?" Sora looked up at him " well I should get going school's about to start and I promised Seph i'd go...later Spike" The guy with the silver hair ran off "uh? wait he said school! wait for me!" Sora caught up with him " what school...are...you going to?" Sora held onto his sleeve "Suiryo high school or as i call it hell " "you go to the same school as me!" "you new?"

Sora nodded his head up and down.

"your last name?" "Inoue" "Ichikawa i know what classroom we're supposed to be in to get our crap" The guy grabbed his arm and ran dragging Sora behind him.

Minutes later...

"here we are room 818 last names G,H and I " he smiled "thanks but what's your real name my names Sora" he opened his mouth about to say something until a blonde came flying at him tackling him down "Riku! your here man! i thought you would've dropped out for sure" "I would've if it weren't for Seph..." Riku sighed "Remind me to kiss your brother and tell him that i love him" "Oh but Roxas i thought you were in love with your english teacher" The blonde quickly covered his mouth and glared at him "not so loud people might find out" "um?" Riku looked at Sora, and pushed Roxas off and stood up " my name is Riku" "or you could just call him kitty" The blonde said grabbing onto Riku's leg "why kitty?" "cause he..." he was just about to say something until Riku sent him flying halfway across the hallway "I told you to shut up about that!" Sora giggled and looked at Riku "anyways...what grade are you in?" "umm 10th..." " so i guess i'm older then you" Sora nodded his head up and down the bell rang "c'mon" they were about to walk in untill Roxas clamped down on Riku "payback's a bitch...".

_'I always thought that dreams were a privlage...they led you to a place only you can find...a place...i longed for that place' _

a warm touch, a breath of air and the smell of something sweet "..iku..." "5 more minutes..." "Riku..." "c'mon Seph..." "Riku i would... it's just that..." "just that what...your on your period" Riku grinned " uh i'm not Seph i'm Sora" Riku opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times " where am I?" "stupid question to ask idiot your in school" Roxas knelt down in frount of him "oh and your current pillow is Inoue" "Inoue..." he lifted his head up and looked at the reddend face of Sora " oh Sora i'm sorry i kinda just dozed off" "it's okay...you were talking about your brothers and the company then you just..." Sora looked away and stayed quiet "what?" Riku looked at Roxas "i went to go buy soda not too long ago sorry i missed it" "it's nothing anyway i'm pretty sure it was just the sleep talking...classes are hard and take alot out of you anyway" Sora stood up and and smiled at both of them " alright..." Roxas looked at Riku "yeah" Sora laughed

_' I later learned that his name is Riku Ichikawa The Riku Ichikawa he had 4 other brother's one older 3 younger there names Sephiroth,Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz their father was the owner of the biggest company here, Jenova industries named after their grandmother...after that he yawned...and fell asleep on my shoulder ' _

"hey Sora you going home?" "not right away i got some time to spare..." "then your coming with me" Riku grabbed Sora's backpack and pulled him "hey no fair Riku" "nothing's fair in life besides aren't you supposed to be playing house with Ax?" "the body spray!" Sora blurted out Riku chuckled and pulled him again " it works like that sorta see ya later Rox...ass!"

"Roxass? oh i get no wonder he said that" _'pay no attention to the ass jokes...' _"hmm intresting"

_' time...i thought that scoiety no longer had time for anything...was time such a big thing back then...then again we thrive on it our life is one big clock...' _

"so where did you come from? like where did you live before here?" the wind picked up brushing the bristles of grass against Sora's cheek "an island" " oh exotic i see keep going i like i like" Sora laughed "it's called Destiny islands " "your destiny isn't chosen there is it?" "boo bad joke Riku" Riku smiled "alright i'll stop keep going" " i had a few friends i guess Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, and...Kairi" " a girl you liked?" Sora nodded "something more like a best friend..." "are you sure..." "well we were close but then we left...well i left " Riku looked up "it's not the end of the world..." he sat up and looked down at Sora, _**beep beep beep **'fuck'_Sora sat up and pressed a button on his watch and stood up "well Riku Sorarella's time is up see ya at school tommorw" " alright bye"

_'Sorarella? and he says i'm bad' _

Riku shut the door and just as he was about to take one step into his house he was tackled to the ground "alright newb where have you been! you better have gone to school or i'll pulverise you lilly white ass right now!" Riku squirmed and flailed his arms to get free "i'm tired of getting harassed by your princeple it's always Riku this Riku that make him Shut up already and just go to your damn classes is it too much to ask!"

A boy no older then 14 with long platinum hair similar to theirs passed by and poked Sephiroth's shoulder "what!" "your choking him...which is why he won't reply...just thought you should know" he turned on his heel and left Sephiroth realesed his grip on Riku's neck and Riku took in a deep breath "Sexual harrasment!" Riku yelled out then a loud war cry was heard and Sephiroth was facedown on Riku's chest

_'oh yeah got to love the brat..' _

"Kadaj Inoue at your service" Kadaj had short platinum hair covering one of his blue green eyes and was wearing a stewie shirt that said Damn you and such he had dark blue jeans that had a hole on his left knee and black shoes "damn kadaj your getting stronger this time you maneged to knock Seph out..." Riku massaged his throat and blinked "oh shiz get off" Riku threw Seph's unconsious body off of him and stood up "alright Kadaj to the kitchen!" Riku and Kadaj ran to the kitchen prying open the fridge (litrellaly)

few minutes later...

"Pyro, Brat what are you doing?" Yazoo snapped, Kadaj looked up chewed and pointed to Riku "eating.." Riku said in a garbled voice "yes eating us outta house and home quit stuffing your faces and go do something else!" Kadaj popped a malted milk ball into his mouth and smiled "your just kicking us out cause your hungry" Yazoo looked at the ground and his stomache growled "your gonna bake again aren't you your such a girl" Riku laughed "well at least i'm smart if you had at least half the brain i had you would know that Seph is just about to stomp you down into the ground" "yeah right " Kadaj laughed and turned around " right..and Kadaj here is gonna give up video games" "uh..Riku..." "no no no i'm not done yet i'm gonna give up smoking and take up studying yeah and" "Riku!" "what Kadaj i was on a roll" "look behind you..." Riku turned around to see Sephiroth with an insane look plastered on his face

_'our family is not normal sure we may be rich as hell and people propose to us everynow and then but each one of us had snapped literally...Kadaj was a video game maniac whenever he's adiccted to a game he plays it nonstop he even went without eating for two days he's also got this thing with cutting things to ribbons...Me i was a freak with fire thus the smoking i accidently burned down the garden once...Seph needed to vent his anger every now and then or else he'd try to take over the world or blow it up he even drew diagrams for a deathray...Yazoo was a genius but had his girly intent on baking and if he dosen't he goes into his i got to shoot bulletholes into everything i see...Loz ah dear Loz most normal outta all of us he's just super emotional that's all' _

" your gonna get pawned in about 15 seconds flat..." Yazoo smirked "man Yazoo i hope you fry in hell..." "Seph calm down it was an accident" Sephiroth stepped closer and cracked his knuckles "your older and this would be considered like abuse or something" Riku backed away "RUN LIKE SISSY'S!" Kadaj yelled and they made a break for it "come back here brat!" Yazoo smiled happily and clapped his hands together "now then i think i'll make cookies"

"i'll KILL YOU!" Sephiroth tackled Riku and looked at him " seph i love you! please don't kill me!" Riku shielded himself and waited to be pummled to death he looked up and saw that Seph had stopped mid punch

_'when i was a baby i cried for your embrace and you held me, when i was eight i wanted something i cried and you gave it to me , now as i'm older i cried for you but you didn't come that's when i learned that my tears couldn't bring you back...' _

_seph's flashback _

_" mom the sun's too bright make it go away" sephiroth put his hand in frount of his face and groaned "you can't be cooped up in the house forever Sephy you need fresh air so does the baby " " but mom that's what we have a fan for and don't call me sephy" she chuckled "no you need to go outside play excersize you don't want to become a couch patato do you?" " potato's are ugly i don't like potato's" Riku wailed his mom picked him up and he calmned down "he's such a baby" "of course he is he's not a big boy like you sephiroth" Sephiroth smiled and then looked at the baby currently in her hands " listen Riku when you grow up i'm gonna defend and your gonna love me one way or the other" Riku coo'd and his mother smiled " i'm sure he will sephiroth i'm sure he will". _

_end flashback _

"uh Seph you can um beat the shit outta me now" Riku sat up and prodded Seph's shoulder "and this is the big lug you grew into" Sephiroth smiled "holy shit Seph smiling it's the end of the world" Kadaj said peering over Riku's shoulder "shut up brat" "how come everyone calls me brat!" "cause you are" "they call me Pyro..." Riku pointed at himself " sounds like something off X-men" Kadaj laughed "hey idoits and Seph dad's home get up" "great" Kadaj frowned "joy" Sephiroth tried to smile...tried "fuck" Riku said standing up.

"so Sephy baby why do you want me to go to school you never really cared ya know" Riku grinned and Sephiroth hit him over the head "I get calls from your teachers asking no...demanding why you don't go to school it's annoying..." Sephiroth clenched his fist "then tell them i'm prostituting myself for the family" Riku added with a smile which earned him another smack on the head "we're rich you idiot why would you need to do that?" "cause Riku's feel's ever soo lonely and he's getting tired of using his hand!" Kadaj yelled "Kadaj you brat!" Sephiroth sighed as he watched Riku chase Kadaj with a flower pot _'never gets old'. _

_' like Alice in wonderland my life gets curiouser and curiouser ' _

Sora was wandering through the halls trying to remeber where his class was _'man if only i hadn't lost that paper i'm such a dork' _"uhh" "your class is right there" Sora turned around and gasped "Riku!...and a band aid on your cheek" "yeah my brothers a brat well here your schedual you left it behind while we were at the bridge" "thanks" Sora grabbed the peice of paper and blushed "i wish i could pay you back..." Riku grinned and grabbed his wrist pulling Sora towards him "Riku?" Sora blushed, Riku touched Sora's cheek and grinned _'ah...shit...i can't hold it back anymore...'_ lips met and eyes closed _'i overflowed...'_.

Sora looked at the computer screen, fingers poised at the keyboard _' and start' _his fingers began moving rapidly typing out a message to Love4everafter he smiled and pressed enter a ping was heard and he read the message she wrote back " he kissed you and he's a guy? is he hot?" Sora blushed and slamned his head on the computer desk " damn Kairi..." Sora looked up and typed quickly then pounded enter with his face, later another ping was heard amd he read the message again "ever think about going out with him?" Sora blushed and spun on his chair "experamenting? with another guy?" he turned back towards the computer and typed then pressed enter a bubble pop was heard and then a door slamming he read the last message Kairi had left " alright hope every thing is good alright oh and if you ever do get to doing that with the guy videotape it that way i have something to show at my slumber party hugs and more hugs KaiRi" Sora slamned his head on the desk again " damn Kairi..." the screen with his MAR wallpaper was the only thing that lit up his dark room.

" Riku...i can't ...Riku!" he spilled into Riku's mouth " I can't belive we just did that..." Sora panted as Riku nuzzled his neck "RIKU! RIKU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" "Huh!" "Riku!" Sora grabbed onto him and buried his face in his chest "Riku get up now!" Sora's bedroom door was being kicked open until..."DAMN IT RIKU! WAKE UP!" Riku opened his eyes to see Sephiroth shaking him "RIKU!" "ugh...ah..shit"

_'alarm clocks always blare louder then their supposed to...' _

"RIKU YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU CUMMED ALL OVER MY FAVORITE SHIRT!" " he shoots he scores!" Kadaj laughed while Yazoo rolled on the floor laughing.

_'luckily for me...my big brother is the alarm clock...' _

" the things i do for you Sora..." " i hope you know...YOUR WASHING MY SHIRT! I WANT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR BABY'S OFF IT!"

**END CHAPTER 1**

**C**_l_o**c**_k_s...

_Dreams_ _work wonders on the mind_...

A/N well that was fun actually this was all on paper.. and my friend told me to put it on Fanfiction so i did what i was told..

Agito: the chick who told her to is kinda like her boss heheheh

so um tell me what you think about it and if it was Fooly Cooly enough...also my friend said i should do a lemon...i don't know i've read plenty but not sure...

Agito: her language i suck...

well um yeah this is kinda like the rough draft since i don't have a beta reader that's what they're called right? i was thinking about asking **Shirahata Emi** yeah or i don't know...i'll worry about it later on the meanwhile i need to know if i should countinue writting or just quit altogether? yeah...so review

Agito: push the button...you know you want to...

**D**_e_m**o**_n_ **A**_g_i**t**_o_ _&_ **Agito**

SNEAK PREVIEW

"what are you doing?" "homework" "why don't you do it at home?" Riku sat up and looked over Sora's shoulder "cause my mom's annoying"

Riku grinned and Sora was tackled to the ground, his notebook and pencil thrown aside "why do you always do this?" " if i don't i'll overflow..." Sora blushed as Riku placed butterfly kisses on his neck, his hand slowly slipping into Sora's shirt " Riku..." Sora moaned out his name while Riku smirked.

"tsk tsk tsk such dirty things..." Brown hair whipped in his face as he saw the two " are you sure he's the one? uhuh yeah okay right got it" he hoisted a blue guitar over his shoulder...

END PREVIEW

i'm such a nerd that i memorized FLCL but i switched it up a little

Agito: yup...

well that and more to come


End file.
